


你是我的心

by Draay



Category: stony - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draay/pseuds/Draay





	你是我的心

我是你的心。  
斯蒂夫变成了铁罐胸前的那个反应堆。

托尼迷迷糊糊地打开冰箱，伸手拿了瓶威士忌想醒醒脑，刚打开瓶盖，就听到史蒂夫认真严肃的声音：“斯塔克先生，你不应该空腹喝酒。而且还是冷藏的酒。”  
“队长？”托尼转了一圈没看到史蒂夫，疑惑自己是不是被他训多了，怎么幻听到他的声音。  
“斯塔克先生，我在这儿。”史蒂夫的声音清晰干净，完全不像幻听：“我在你的胸口。不，应该说，我是你的反应堆。”  
“嗯？？”托尼完全无法理解这种情况，跑到浴室脱了衣服对着镜子看来看去。  
“队长，这是你开的什么玩笑吗！这该死的红白蓝配色是什么鬼？”托尼崩溃的发现自己胸前本应是蓝色荧光的反应堆变成了红白蓝的配色，诡异的散发着七彩的微弱的光。  
“这不是我的恶作剧！”史蒂夫的声音显示他也很苦恼，“我一觉起来就发现自己无法动弹，然而身体内部却在高速运转。”  
实际上这些并不能帮助他判断自己身处何地，他最惊悚的是发现自己不受控制地翻了个身以后，看见了一双傲人的玉峰，当时他和它们的距离还不到一个拳头远。他惊讶地说不出话来，霎时间觉得自己身体温度升高，然后他听到那个女士呓语一样的娇嗔：“斯塔克先生，再陪我一会儿吧。”  
她的声音很轻，但是史蒂夫听得清清楚楚，他没有时间去批评托尼三天两头换床伴的行为，因为他顿时明白了，他，史蒂夫，美国队长，不知道什么原因，变成了托尼胸前的反应堆。虽然找不到什么原因，但是可以解释他为什么不能动，并且身体内部在高速运转，如果他不运转，托尼可能会死。接着他就随着托尼一起到了厨房，在他打算拿冰镇威士忌杀死自己之前，拯救了他。  
“该死的你怎么不早说！”托尼皱着眉：“你什么时候变成我的反应堆的？是Loki的魔法？”  
“我……是刚才才知道的。”史蒂夫想起刚才那个让人脸红的画面，好像他的温度又升高了。  
托尼眯起眼睛：“反应堆比刚才亮了，队长你在说谎？哈，美国的道德楷模，圣母玛利亚，你居然也会说谎？”  
“……”史蒂夫沉默了几秒，没想到反应堆——现在应该说他自己——出卖了他，他努力用镇定的声音回答：“我…是你醒来那时候，一起醒来的。”  
“那你觉得我的床伴漂亮吗？”托尼促狭地问。  
反应堆却没有想象中的更热更亮，史蒂夫带着谴责地语调严肃地说：“我觉得你应该对女士更负责一些。”  
“对于斯塔克来说，给她们一个难忘的夜晚就是‘负责’。”又是这种毫无意义的对话：“哦，也许对你这样的‘virgin’来说，这一切都不可思议。我们是你情我愿的，如果我不‘牺牲’自己，才是对女士的不敬。”  
史蒂夫又一次被他的歪理噎得说不出话来。  
“斯塔克先生，你怎么了？你没有再回来……”那个女士的声音响起，托尼转过身看见她一丝不挂的身体。  
如果是平时他一定会给她一个难忘的早晨，但今天托尼只是扯过旁边的浴巾扔她脸上，不知道为什么，他不想让史蒂夫看到。  
他怕史蒂夫看见以后温度升高，把自己炸了。也许。  
托尼等她抓着浴巾不知所措，但好歹把身体该遮住的地方遮住以后，朝她迷人一笑：“美丽的小姐，我需要开始工作了，毕竟天才也需要动手的不是吗，就让我的管家送你回去吧。”  
那个姑娘知道这是逐客令，遗憾自己终究不是托尼最后的那个人，麻利地收拾了自己的衣服，路过托尼身边的时候亲吻了一下他的反应堆，“谢谢你史塔克先生，我有一个很美好的夜晚。”  
托尼目送着她离开，得意地对史蒂夫说：“看见没，我给她的是美好的回忆。”  
“……”原谅他实在不理解现在人们对于爱情和性的价值观。而且刚才……算他是被那个姑娘吻了吧？  
“嘿，队长，你不能因为说不过我，就升高温度想要杀了我。”  
***  
“托尼，我不确定要这么做。”布鲁斯手上拿着一个备用的蓝色的正常的反应堆，看着躺在他床上只穿着一条短裤还赖着不走非要他帮忙换反应堆的托尼，睡眠不足让他隐隐有压不住浩克的趋势。  
“嘿，伙计，我想你一定看到了我胸前这个诡异的反应堆，再不换掉他我可能会死。”托尼翻了个白眼，一个有思想会变温还会唠叨的反应堆，他是嫌自己活得太长了吗。  
“博士，你好。”史蒂夫看着站在床边的布鲁斯，一如往常地和他打招呼。  
“队长？”布鲁斯的反应就和托尼一样傻。“我幻听到队长的声音了。”  
“不是幻听。”托尼不知道怎么有点得意，用手敲敲自己的反应堆：“这就是队长，他变成了我的反应堆。现在还不知道是不是洛基的魔法搞的鬼，但是你需要先把它换下来。确保我不会在一气之下捏碎我的反应堆‘一尸两命’。”  
“斯塔克先生，明明每次都是你挑起战火的！”史蒂夫的声音带着谴责和懊恼，怎么说呢，他不应该在那么大一把年纪了还跟个小孩似的托尼吵架。但是他忍不住！托尼就是欠骂！  
“你这是诽谤！”托尼也生气：“是谁每次开战后总结总要点名批评我，还是在我拯救了全队的情况下！”  
“你那不叫拯救，你把自己置于危险之中，你也是联盟的一员，你也是‘全队’的一部分，你不能为了‘拯救’我们，而牺牲自己。”托尼觉得自己都能从他严肃的声音里看到那个皱着眉头训诫他的史蒂夫。  
“你们给我安静！”一向好脾气的布鲁斯打断他们的争吵。“趁那个大家伙还没有出来之前，我帮你把反应堆换了。”  
虽然无法理解为什么队长会变成托尼的反应堆，但是现在分开他们两个会是好选择。  
布鲁斯小心地把史蒂夫从托尼胸前抠出来，还没等他把正常的反应堆装上去，就发现史蒂夫的光在迅速暗淡，而史蒂夫痛苦的呻吟细细碎碎地传出来。他在努力压抑自己的痛苦，但还是忍不住呻吟出声，他第一次做反应堆，不明白这样的反应正不正常。  
托尼也听到了他的声音，甚至不敢剧烈呼吸，怕触动心脏里的那些弹片，更怕史蒂夫出什么问题。他明白反应堆暗淡下去是什么意思，慌张之下抢过史蒂夫又一把装上去了。  
“……”布鲁斯看着要死不活的托尼和重新亮光的史蒂夫：“看来，再没有找到原因之前，你们都得在一起了。”  
“嗷，天。”他们两同时叹息。  
***  
“托尼，你什么时候变成除了寇森之外的队长的狂热粉丝了？”克林特咬着小饼干，看着托尼胸口那个红白蓝的反应堆惊讶地说不出话。“而且在胸前剪一个洞把反应堆露出来是什么新的潮流时尚吗？”  
托尼喝着在史蒂夫“建议”下选择的橙汁，瞪着克林特：“肥鸟，不要再盯着我的，胸，看了。”  
他知道自己不能就那么把史蒂夫抠下来以后，就生无可恋地换了身衣服打算吃早餐。而在他套上T恤以后，之前还跟他说话的史蒂夫就像消音了一样安安静静，他甚至以为史蒂夫已经变回去了，掀开一看，自己的反应堆还是那个诡异的颜色。  
他疑惑地问：“队长？你还在吗？”  
“嗯，我还在。”史蒂夫的声音却没有以往那样充满活力。“我只是……没什么。”  
托尼撩着自己的T恤，突然感到一阵凉意从胸口传来，托尼烦躁地问：“老冰棍，你到底什么毛病？”刚说完他就突然醒悟，史蒂夫被冰冻在冰川之下，大概也是像现在这样一片黑暗。  
“我已经没事了！”史蒂夫的语气也是不愉快，然后他突然眼前一黑，应该是托尼又把衣服放了下去。虽然托尼的胸口很暖，但是他还是忍不住想抱紧自己的身体，只是他做不到。  
然而黑暗并没有持续多久，他眼前又变得明亮起来，他能看见自己和托尼站在镜子前，而托尼的右手拿着剪刀，正在沿着反应堆的大小修剪他刚弄出来的洞。托尼苦恼地解释：“虽然我不介意给美女们展示我的身材，但是鉴于会被娜塔莎大腿绞杀，我还是穿上衣服的好。而且我们大厦里面只有一个美女。好了，我可真是天才。”托尼放下剪刀，然后左右前后的转了转，觉得没啥问题就走出了房间。  
这就是为什么他穿着怪异，还被人误认为他是史蒂夫的狂热粉丝。  
克林特吹了一个口哨：“我对你的胸才没有兴趣，要是让我看，我宁愿看队长的，至少D杯。”  
“噗呲——”托尼一口橙汁喷在桌子上，然后不可抑制地大笑，直到他胸前的反应堆变亮变热。  
史蒂夫无奈地说：“克林特，我觉得你不应该把我和姑娘们相提并论。我们甚至不同性别。”  
托尼满意地看着克林特吓得从翘起来的凳子上摔下去，嘴角是得意的笑。  
“我……我刚才是不是？……”克林特从地上爬起来，掏了掏自己的耳朵。  
“说起来有点不可思议，但我现在是一个反应堆。”史蒂夫仍然有点郁闷。  
“肥鸟，别问我我不知道怎么回事，我只知道你完了。”托尼幸灾乐祸的用嘴型对着克林特说，保证史蒂夫不知道他在说什么。  
“队长，托尼跟我说你最少是E。”克林特脸不红心不跳地说，然后自己溜之大吉。  
“？？”托尼一愣：“队长，你听我解释！你先别激动！”  
***  
“原来你在天上飞是这样的感觉啊。”史蒂夫有点好奇的看着自己身下的纽约城，虽然在飞机上也能看到，平时托尼也会带着他飞，但感觉都没有那么亲近，让他莫名的有点高兴。  
这就是我们守护的城市，和城市里的人民。  
“老实说吧，你就是羡慕我能飞。不能飞的可怜的队长。”托尼得意又欠扁的说。  
“队长，请不要在意先生的话，每次能带你飞他都很高兴。”贾维斯毫不留情地拆穿了托尼。  
“真的吗？我还以为你不喜欢带着我。”因为每次托尼带着他都会飞得特别不在状态。  
“……”托尼当然高兴了，每次蹭地把史蒂夫带到高空再极速下滑，史蒂夫都会紧紧地抓着他，那副脆弱的把身心都交给他的模样，其实是让他有点得意的，最主要的是，史蒂夫不会因为这个而训他。  
“谢谢你。”史蒂夫认真的话语从他胸口传来。托尼难以自制地涌起一股愉悦。  
“托尼！你在哪里？金融街遭受不明生物攻击，请尽快过来……队长也一起过来吧。”娜塔莎的声音在通话频道响起。  
“马上到。”托尼关闭了通话频道，对史蒂夫说：“队长，想不想知道什么叫速度与激情？别吓得尖叫了。”说完开足了动力向目的地飞去。  
史蒂夫到达目的地时还有点头晕，但他迅速调整自己的状态，他看着不知名的黏糊糊的外星物种，幸好这个东西行动缓慢，群众疏散还算及时。“黑寡妇去疏散人群，雷神和浩克正面进攻，猎鹰和钢铁侠在上方进攻，鹰眼注意监控战场，复仇者，行动！”  
托尼听话的飞至上方，掌心炮连续攻击了十几下，那怪物伸出几支触手追赶托尼，都被托尼灵活地躲过，被砸碎的建筑飞溅出石块，托尼用手护住机甲的反应堆。  
“贾维斯，扫描一下这个怪物的弱点，他的皮怎么那么难打穿？”托尼烦躁地躲避着石块。  
“我看不见了，发生了什么事了吗？”史蒂夫发现自己眼前一黑，“你受伤了吗？”  
“没有。”托尼围着那个怪物又飞了两圈让贾维斯得以扫描，复仇者们的攻击对那个怪物来说简直不痛不痒。  
“先生，这个怪物的弱点在他的脚，他的脚本来就有伤。”贾维斯快速分析得出结论：“还有，反应堆的硬度比机甲还高，就算机甲全部散架，反应堆也会没事。”  
托尼抽抽嘴角，把捂住反应堆的手拿开：“那我们就全力进攻他的脚。”托尼难得地打开了公共频道，让队友们知道他想干什么。  
托尼在怪物的触手里快速穿梭，瞅准机会打中他的脚。怪物站立不稳的倒下。但怪物的触手还在攻击，托尼不小心被它打中直接甩向一旁的高楼。猎鹰接住他把他稳住，意外地：“你居然开始向我们解释你的行动了。”  
“嗯哼。”如果你有一个队长住在胸口你也会这样做。  
所有人都集中攻击怪物的腿部，托尼瞅准时间让浩克把怪物抛到空中，然后往怪物嘴里扔了一个炸弹，再用掌心炮引爆炸弹。怪物直接在空中炸成了一朵烟花。  
“呜呼，伟大的钢铁侠，你又一次拯救了地球。”托尼叉着腰，得意地落在一处高楼的楼顶上。  
“……”托尼难得的合作让他都没有理由去训诫托尼了。  
“好吧，”托尼扁扁嘴：“是我们。”  
***  
“可不可以慢点！”托尼大半夜地出来溜机甲，速度还出奇地快。  
“好吧，为了你九十岁的心脏。”托尼慢下他的速度，史蒂夫得以仔细观看月夜下的纽约城。  
虽然是夜晚但是纽约还是灯火辉煌，从高空看下去星星点点的一片片，有几分像浩瀚的宇宙里的星星。  
“托尼——我可以这样叫你吗？”史蒂夫的声音带了点害羞的甜意，“Nat他们都这样叫你……”  
“……当然可以。”托尼低头，碍于机甲的厚度，他只能看见反应堆的光芒在黑夜里更亮：“说实话，我觉得你叫我史塔克先生总让我分不清你是在叫我还是在叫我父亲。”  
“霍华德他是个让人敬佩的科学家。那个时候我觉得他就是未来。”史蒂夫笑着。  
托尼刚才沿着纽约城转了好几圈，他想了一下停在一处高楼上，坐在人家屋顶。沉默着没有说话。  
“是我……说的太私人了吗？”史蒂夫不太习惯沉默的托尼，托尼要不然就烦死人要不就是气死人，从来没见过他这个样子。“对不起，我不应该提起霍华德。”  
“老头子他也许是个及格的科学家吧。”托尼把脚挂在栏杆外。“他一辈子，最伟大的发明就是你。”  
史蒂夫醒来的时候通过Fury知道霍华德几乎倾尽一生都在找他，他很感动，却也为好友担心，是否会因为他而冷落家人。  
他那个时候面对完全陌生的环境、完全陌生的人，他努力适应却一直惶恐。托尼对他有一种天然的敌意，他也依据本能地反击。  
也是因为这样，很久很久以后他才真正知道托尼是什么样的人。在那机甲的包裹下也不过是一颗渴望父亲的普通的温热的心。  
他为之前的针锋相对感到后悔。  
“托尼，我之前认为霍华德是未来。现在，我认为你是。”史蒂夫把自己知道都说出来：“医药、能源、天文都有你的贡献。托尼，你甚至要比霍华德更厉害。他最厉害的发明不是我，而是你。”  
托尼不想承认他的心跳因为史蒂夫而加速跳动。托尼僵硬着回答：“那必须是，我可是最伟大的钢铁侠。”  
“对了，我得谢谢你特意带我出来。”能听出来史蒂夫的声音充满了愉悦，他被困在托尼的胸口不能蹦不能跳，对他而言简直比挨打更难熬。而托尼为了他不无聊特意带他出来兜风。  
虽然托尼肯定不会承认，但是这几天相处下来，他已经知道托尼就是这么别扭的个性。  
托尼猛地起飞，酷酷地说一句：“我们回去了。”  
当他们飞过神盾局的大厦的时候，托尼突然非常严肃地说：“队长，我的能量好像用完了……”  
***  
“贾维斯，准备热水。”托尼带着一身的泥点子疲惫地飞回大厦。飞到一半机甲突然没电，他直接和着机甲跌入建筑工地附近的一个泥潭，然后拖着沉重的机甲走了几百米才找到勉强供电的地方。  
“先生，热水已经准备好了。”贾维斯体贴地把机甲从他身上卸下并送去清洗。  
托尼走进浴室，把自己脱的精光，然后从镜子里发现自己反应堆的光变得更亮。  
托尼挑挑眉，故意取笑史蒂夫：“队长，看着我的身体让你这么不自在吗？”  
“……我只是不知道为什么你洗澡还要在浴室里装全身镜！”史蒂夫生无可恋，他根本就没有办法闭眼。虽然小托尼只是蜷伏在草丛里，但是也很有视觉冲击力，他为了避免尴尬只能尽量往上看，但是还是忍不住红了脸。不，红了反应堆。  
托尼勾着嘴角：“全身镜可不只是用来洗澡的。”其实这个设计最开始是为了干点这啊哪儿的。  
“托尼！”史蒂夫窘迫地知道他说的什么意思，反应堆更加亮了。  
托尼打开花洒，水流流过反应堆：“这样有没有好一点？”  
水帘模糊了史蒂夫的视线，反应堆的温度也适时降了下来。托尼停了花洒，在自己身上搓着肥皂，抓了一把泡沫抹在反应堆上，一边搓一边还哼着歌。  
史蒂夫听着他不着调的歌，突然觉得这样的托尼，没有往日那样咄咄逼人的冷酷，显得有点可爱。  
还没等他发表意见，托尼突然尖叫：“我给自己手活的时候你岂不是会全部知道？？”  
“……”他决定把自己之前的想法都抹杀掉。  
***  
已经过去整整两个星期，史蒂夫都没有变回去的征兆，托尼的反应堆还是红白蓝的诡异颜色。  
整整两个星期！托尼都没有和封面女郎约会。这是他和小辣椒分开以后保持的最长记录了。  
长时间的禁欲生活（连手活都没有的）让他有点烦躁。  
“托尼？你心情不好？”史蒂夫看着他把界面打开又关上打开又关上，一副我心情不好别来打扰我的样子。  
“我要出去喝一杯。”托尼实在没有心思工作，也不管史蒂夫受不受得了，让贾维斯开了车去经常去的酒吧。  
托尼的富豪身份让他直接能够得到一个包间，在他们路过大堂的时候，史蒂夫有点惊讶：“她们……”是不是穿的太暴露了？他对酒吧的印象还处于四十年代，那个时候的人们还是会穿个短裙的，绝不会像现在这样只穿……史蒂夫努力把目光瞥向其他地方。  
托尼瞅了一眼正在跳舞的舞娘，有点疑惑：“你醒来以后，没有来过酒吧？”  
可惜他现在没有办法摇头，他说：“没有，我一直都只活动在布鲁克林和大厦。”  
托尼翻了个白眼，“队长，除去你沉睡的七十年，你其实才二十几岁。你应该接受年轻人的玩法。”  
“嗯？如果你说我应该多来酒吧的话，其实我喝酒是喝不醉的。”史蒂夫很高兴他们已经走到了包间，可以不用引起周围人探寻的目光。  
“我是说，和姑娘们。”托尼招了招手，然后在红色的沙发坐下，一个穿着妖艳的姑娘款款地走过来。  
托尼的耳上戴了一个蓝牙耳机，这样交流起来不会特别怪异，托尼压低声音对史蒂夫说：“队长，注意看。”  
那个姑娘跳的钢管舞极致地诱惑，但托尼没有像往常一样勾搭她，而是问史蒂夫：“你觉得怎么样？”  
那个姑娘频频回头看着托尼，因为托尼虽然在看着她，却不像是和她说话。  
史蒂夫压低声音：“她的手臂很有力量。”  
“……？”看了半天你就得了这个结论？托尼还想说些什么，那个姑娘已经跳到他面前了。并且逐渐有跳到他腿上的趋势。而他的反应堆在那个姑娘摸上托尼的领口时突然温度升高。  
托尼被他的反应搞得神经兮兮，幸好姑娘又跳了回去，他胸前的反应堆温度总算是降下去了一点。  
“你是想杀了我吗？”托尼摸摸自己的胸口，然后面对姑娘疑惑的眼神，冲她笑了笑。  
“对不起。”史蒂夫磕磕绊绊地道歉。他又不能在姑娘靠近的时候说话让她停下，加之姑娘的动作有点大胆，他甚至以为托尼想直接在这儿和她来一发。所以一下子控制不住，温度就升高了。  
“Come on,”托尼挑眉：“你不会连这个也不知道吧？这只是一种表演。”当然在那之后会发生什么就不知道了。  
“……”史蒂夫的沉默相当于承认了。  
托尼突然想搞事，他故意压低声音：“来个‘三人行’怎么样？我会帮你做好准备工作，我想你应该没有试过用嘴弄出来吧，你可以先试试这个，你可以先经历一次甜美的高—潮然后再进入正场……我开玩笑的！”  
托尼摸着胸口发烫的反应堆，他真是自作自受，明明知道史蒂夫接受不了，还非要去作他。  
托尼用手不动声色地挡住他因为自己想像而带来的激动，呼，完全是他自作自受。  
“这不好笑！”史蒂夫郁闷地回应。就算他知道托尼是在开玩笑，可他还是忍不住做出反应。  
“你应该要适应这种玩笑。如果你想融入这个时代。”胡说。  
“……”史蒂夫决定静音不理他。  
托尼等自己恢复平静以后离开了酒吧，或许酒吧对史蒂夫来说还是太刺激了？托尼耸耸肩，然后突然想到：“我居然忘记把那个姑娘带回来了？？”  
***  
“没错，这个魔法就是我做的。”洛基一脸你打我啊我才不怕你的样子翘着一米八的大长腿，坐在沙发上。  
“……你为什么要这么做？”史蒂夫疑惑地问：“这样对你有什么意义吗？”  
“当然，多么有趣。”洛基玩味似的上上下下看着托尼，然后盯着他的反应堆。要不是他这一个月被索尔关在阿斯加德的监狱里，他会更快乐。  
“你不能将自己的快乐建立在别人的麻烦之上。”史蒂夫严肃的声音从托尼的胸口传出去，托尼觉得自己都能想象到史蒂夫紧紧皱眉的样子。那一脸正直严肃的表情，其实有点性感不是吗？  
“麻烦？你确定只有麻烦？”洛基嘲讽似的阴阳怪气地说。  
“弟弟，你不能这样捉弄我的朋友。”索尔回到大厦知道史蒂夫的情况以后，去阿斯加德找到洛基，在知道确实是他搞的鬼以后就把他押送了过来。  
洛基看着他们两个，像是失去了乐趣，只是懒懒地开口：“这个魔法解开很容易，只要把你胸口那玩意儿拆下来就行。”  
“拆下来史蒂夫会死。”托尼皱着眉，他不会忘记上一次他想把反应堆拆下来结果史蒂夫的光迅速暗淡的情况。  
洛基翻了个白眼，“我保证他没事儿，ok？”  
“那就拆吧。洛基不会在这种事情上撒谎。”史蒂夫开口，“托尼你还有备用的反应堆吧。”  
“我当然有。”托尼语气不是很好，史蒂夫就那么迫不及待地离开他？  
洛基意味深长地看着他们，然后就被索尔戴上手铐带走。  
托尼看着拿着工具的布鲁斯，平躺在病床上，看着他把自己的反应堆拆下来。  
拆下来的那一瞬间，托尼看着反应堆迅速暗淡下去的光心口一紧，虽然洛基说这没事，但是他还是忍不住担心，直到新的反应堆被扣上去，他都看着那个暗淡下去的反应堆。  
他总觉得从他胸口挖走的不只是反应堆。  
***  
“天啊？你怎么在我房间里？”托尼回到自己的房间看见史蒂夫尴尬地用他的床单裹着他自己。  
“……”史蒂夫也不知道为什么他经过一阵撕心裂肺的痛苦后，是在托尼的房间里醒来的，难道不应该是在他自己的房间吗？而且身上还没穿衣服？他光着身子在托尼的衣柜里翻了翻，没有他能穿的衣服，只好扯了托尼的床单裹在身上。“我会还你床单的……”  
史蒂夫不安地扯住床单，托尼觉得有些话不说可能以后都没有机会了。就像是，这是他人生最重大的转折点，而眼前的是最后一个机会。他猛地扑上去，把史蒂夫压在床上，在史蒂夫还没反应过来就开口：“听着，队长，该死的，史蒂夫，我知道这听起来很怪异，你是一个连电脑都不怎么喜欢使用的人，对科技也不明白，也不是美丽的姑娘——虽然胸有D罩杯，我也没想过有一天我会这么说，我原本打算不让你知道的，但是我喜欢你。我习惯单干，是你让我明白团队的意义，就算你喜欢谴责我的个人主义，忘了吧我在说什么……”  
“托尼，冷静。”史蒂夫一只手抓着床单，另一只手攀上他的肩膀，试图是他冷静下来，托尼紧张的时候就喜欢说话掩饰他的不安。托尼的话他可以过滤掉无关紧要的话——有关罩杯的讨论，只剩下“我喜欢你”四个字。实际上，他也需要冷静。  
“哦，你听到了？”托尼看着他强装的冷静，而他耳根都红了。这是不是意味着他其实也不是一点机会都没有？也许在这一个月的相处里陷入爱情的不止他一个？  
“我……”史蒂夫抓着床单，因为托尼已经在扒他的床单了。  
托尼脸不红心不跳地说：“队长，你都一个月没洗澡了，你应该去洗个澡。”  
“谢谢！不用你帮忙！”史蒂夫跳下床，攥着已经滑到胯部的床单，连蹦带跳地跑进卫生间然后砰地把门关上。  
托尼看着自己空空的怀抱，走到门口笑道：“甜心，你想不想知道全身镜的另一个用法？”  
“不！我不想！”史蒂夫的声音从门后传来有股闷闷的钝感。  
托尼在门口无奈又宠溺地摇头，不知道他有没有和史蒂夫说过，整栋大厦就没有拦得住他的门。  
“sweetheart，I am coming.”

—End—


End file.
